


Maybe he's too far.

by Ya_Locql_Nerd



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Richie Tozier, Bev and Richie are best friends, Dumb boi Eddie, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Or Is It?, Unrequited Love, Yes I love prom settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 17:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Locql_Nerd/pseuds/Ya_Locql_Nerd
Summary: If there was anyone that Richie despised more than anything, it was Myra.If Eddie didn't wanna be his best friend anymore, it was fine. He had Bev.He just wished it didn't hurt.





	Maybe he's too far.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh HI, HAvE sOME trAsh I ruShed To Write OuT At lIke 2 Am. I warN you- this makes almost nO sense. But hope ya enjoy :))

If there was anyone that Richie despised more than anything, it was Myra.

Myra with her stupid hands slobbering all over Eddie. Myra who kept Eddie all to herself in a way that made it seem like he had forgotten the rest of the losers. Myra who made a fuss about every goddamn little thing and made it a point to dislike Richie the most.

Yeah well. Two could play this game. 

Richie had decided to visit the park again, lounging on the benches with his hands idly fiddling with each other. Summer was settling in, and the air was beginning to get warmer. He grinned lightly at the idea of being able to go to the quarry with his friends. 

Maybe not eds. Myra probably has an air con or some other "safer" way to cool down.

He tried to ignore the shooting pain that, that thought sent up. It didn't matter. He still had all his other friends to pass time with. If Eddie was happy to spend time with his girlfriend instead of his friends, then so be it. It wasn't like their group had any claim over Eddie's attention. Not so much as Myra did. Richie wondered if any of the other losers cared about the fact that Eddie was spending less and less time with them. He supposed they would but not to the extent that his dumb clingy ass went to. 

"Hey trashmouth. You good? I haven't heard you shut up since a good millennia ago." 

Richie's head shot up at the voice, instantly recognising it. Beverly approached him, red hair wildly ruffled and hand clutched around a lit cigarette. She had a slight smirk on her face but her eyes held a twinge of concern. Richie laughed. Trust Bev to somehow display polar opposite emotions. "Yeah. I was just reminiscing how loud your mom was when I was with her last night. Loud enough to keep me quiet." He winked at a groaning Beverly. 

"Beep beep Rich. Leave my mom out of this. Mrs K wouldn't want you cheating on her." Richie grinned at her, the spark in his eyes returning with her presence here. Bev was easily Richie's second most closest friend. With Ben and Bill pining after her and Mike and Stan being constantly busy, she more than often, turned to the trashmouth for a laugh or smoke. It made Richie happy. Happy that he could still somehow drag himself out of the pang of pain he felt whenever he saw Eddie and Myra lean way too close to each other. 

"Hey. I have something pretty cool to show you." Richie looked up at Bev, his curiosity peaked. She smiled back at him, hands in her pockets. Richie's face split into a shit eating grin as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Bev. "Aw sweetheart. I'm flattered." Beverly groaned, aiming a sharp kick at Richie's shin. 

"I was going to invite you over to try out new ciggies but you really aren't worth it." Richie laughed as he got up. He tried not to think about how Eddie would probably try stop them and shout at them about how it was 'also a new way to get cancer or something.' 

Stop it. Bev deserves better than your pathetic gay ass pining after Eddie around her. 

"Shall we go m'lady?" He grinned with his hand held out mockingly. She slapped it away with a giggle as the two of them headed out towards the quarry. 

___________

It seemed to continue like that. Richie found himself easily drawn towards Beverly. She was perfectly fine with it, and a certain part of him guessed that she had figured Richie out without much of a hassle. No surprise if you took into consideration how much time the two of them spent together. He found himself slightly happier, knowing that he had someone who was just a little better at street fighter. Someone who didn't shout at him about his health despite his own inability to really give a shit about life. Richie knew he had Bev by his side. As much as he did with the other losers but Bev was almost at a point of taking Eddie's place as Richie's favourite.

Almost. 

And that's what hurt the most. The feelings still lingered. They'd ebb and flow, returning to be stronger every time. Because although Beverly was good, he missed the way Eddie's tongue stuck out a little when he desperately tried to beat Richie at the arcade. He missed the swirl of concern in his eyes when he'd rant and ramble about health. It'd send his heart into overdrive because he knew that Eddie genuinely cared. 

It was fine though. Eddie was happy. Wasn't that all that mattered in the first place? Didn't he promise to give up the world even if it meant watching Eddie leave his place half an hour early to go to Myra's? Just to see him happy? 

He supposed so. But it didn't make it any less difficult. Richie would just have to learn how to put up with it. 

_________ 

But months passed by and it only seemed to become more difficult. It had almost been a year since Myra and Eddie had been together. Eddie seemed like a ghost, barely existing around Richie anymore. “Oh of course I still care about you Rich! You’re my best friend.” he’d say whenever Richie confronted him. It never seemed real though. They were mere words. Words that only held the thin wavering shell of a truth they once held. But again. Richie didn’t care. Why would he ever care? He had Beverly. He had the others. Their already small group seemed smaller than before but it was at least still a group.

“Rich, come on dude. Something’s bugging you, isn’t it? Today’s the worst you’ve been in months.” Beverly’s voice had a way to soothe him. It laced through his chest with an air of comfort and Richie couldn’t help but smile. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to hide for much longer. Not when they’d only grown closer and closer. 

But Eddie was still closer. As far as he was, he was still the closest to Richie.

“Yeah, it’s fine. Pass me your fake ass paper roles will ya?” He rested his head on his hand. The air was thick with fog with February’s cold weather kicking in. Probably not the ideal time for a smoke but Richie was beginning to go from caring little to not caring at all. 

“I almost miss your stupid jokes and voices. I’m serious. What’s up?” Bev was frowning and it made Richie’s insides twist up painfully. He could feel his eyes sting a little. Beverly simply came closer, wrapping her arms around Richie, resting her head upon his shoulder. Oh how Richie still ached and begged for it to be Eddie instead of Bev. He loved her but Richie missed Eddie. Beverly swayed the two of them together, silently. She was patient. She knew exactly how to get Richie to talk.

And he hated that it usually worked.

He could feel the wet tears fall from his eyes, his horrid vision only grew blurrier and Bev hugged him tighter. “Alright. You don’t have to tell me what’s wrong. Just know that I’m here for you. Okay?” she whispered and Richie felt the shivers travel along his spine. He really didn’t deserve someone like Beverly around. She certainly didn’t deserve having to deal with Richie’s stupid emotions. His dumb, disgusting feelings towards a boy who was happier with disregarding his existence. It hurt though. It hurt almost like a knife to his chest. A knife that he needed to take out to let him bleed out to death.

“It’s been months, Bev.” His voice rasped and almost hurt. As if every drop of blood within him was begging him to not spill out now.

“Months since what?” She still had her arms around him. 

“I was fucking stupid. I was fucking stupid for going anywhere near him. Because of course someone as perfect as him was gonna get a girlfriend. I just wish I could even just pretend he cared about me…” Richie felt sick. He felt bile rise with heat in the back of his throat. 

Fuck. There was no turning back now.

Beverly understood. Instantly. There was no name to the description. Despite them having made more and more friends who had girlfriends, over the years. She knew. She’d always known pieces of it. It was like being shown the lid of a puzzle box. The individual pieces made much more sense now.  
“Oh Richie. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Richie sobbed, on a cold winter’s day with a thin shirt that barely defended against the weather. He sobbed in the arms of the only person who seemed to care about him. 

“Tell ya what Rich? It’s February. It means Valentine’s day. Maybe we could both look for some cute boys at the prom huh? Plus Ben and Bill’s faces are gonna be priceless if we go together.” She tried for a smile, letting go slightly to look at Richie’s face. He sniffled, rubbing at his eyes a little. He fixed his glasses and managed a small smile. “I knew you had the hots for me. Is this just a way of asking me to be your date?” Beverly groaned, letting go of Richie entirely, to elbow him as he half-heartedly chuckled. 

Maybe going with Beverly wouldn’t be such a bad idea. Richie thought, as they chatted away till night blanketed the town of Derry.

_____________

But curse his fucking blatent bad luck. The call had been quick. Beverly couldn’t make it. He couldn’t deal with it. Not while he was alone in the gym, his tuxedo seemingly suffocating him. His eyes scanned the building for any sign of any of his other friends. Ben and Bill weren’t even here. Stan was dancing with Patty, a rare smile glistening at his face. Mike wasn’t part of the school. And Bev- of course she had to leave. Of course she just had to have a father that seemed so horridly cruel that Richie wondered what he had ever done to deserve Beverly as his daughter. Of course she wouldn’t be allowed to go out to the prom to accompany Richie. And the thought alone made his head swirl with raging emotions. He wanted to leave. He wanted to get the fuck out of here. But he couldn’t. 

Because he felt the tears sting his eyes. Richie ran, heading straight for the back of the building. He knew that barely anyone would ever stop to care about him. His glasses were askew and his neatly combed hair was ruffled up. He slumped to the floor, dim lights hiding his face as the crowds moved about right in front of his eyes.

He was so fucking glad that nobody ever cared about him.

Suddenly, the blood drained from his face. 

Goddamn Eddie. 

Of fucking course he’d be here. Of course he’d be dancing with Myra, a light smile playing at his face. Of course he’d be there with his perfectly combed hair and a suit that made his skin tone glow like an angel. His freckles showed perfectly and every single one of them seemed to make up for every little knife that stabbed at him. Richie couldn’t breathe anymore. His head pounded harder and harder and he desperately clawed at the collar of his tux. It was too tight. His hands trembled and his entire body shook violently. He crumpled up and curled up against the cold wall that seemed to be growing taller and taller. 

He could hear footsteps approach. Familiar footsteps. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. No no no no. Not now. Not after so long.

“Richie? S’that you?” Eddie’s voice hit Richie like a bullet. It was one he hadn’t heard properly in months. It was one that he used to be able to argue against for hours. Now he couldn’t even reply. He was trapped. He was stuck there. 

“Richie. Please. Dude. Come on, talk to me. You’re my best friend. What’s up?” But the words seemed horribly fake. Eddie didn’t care anymore. He had a Myra to go back to. A Myra that was approaching the two of them with fast paced steps. Richie couldn’t reply. He felt thorns scratching the insides of his throat. His vocal chords didn’t exist anymore. 

“Eddie-pooh. What are you doing? You left me there all on my- oh. Is that trashmouth twink tozier?” Myra’s voice was cold, dripping with venom. Richie deserved it. He knew that Myra was very much right in this situation. Eddie didn’t though. 

“Myra. Are you fucking serious? This is what? The fourth time this week I’ve told you to stop talking shit about Richie? I haven’t even been able to hang out with him because of you. Leave us alone please. I need a minute with him.” 

But Richie didn’t want a minute. He didn’t want a minute with the boy who he couldn’t bear to be around anymore. He felt more and more sick by every second that passed by. He wanted to shout. He wanted to scream that he didn’t have a minute to spare. But he didn’t. 

Eddie led the two of them out, into an empty hallway. Richie was wobbly, but he held onto the wall. Eddie had reached for his hand but he had ripped it away straight away, to Eddie’s dismay. 

“Spill. Now.” His voice was demanding. Although Richie wasn’t looking at Eddie, he could imagine the crease in his eyebrows. Because he had his whole angelic face memorised. Richie stood silently, burying his face into his curled up knees. He refused to talk.

“Please. Rich. Come on, please. I miss you.” Eddie sounded desperate. His voice cracked a little and it seemed to only further twist Richie’s inside. Maybe if he let go, they’d untwist like a swing flinging about.

Eddie was a good actor. 

“Go to Myra. Please.” he choked the words out through the salt he could taste on his tongue. 

Eddie simply frowned. “Dude. Is this what its all about? Can’t I even spend time with my girlfriend?” 

Girlfriend. 

Richie wanted to leave. Right this instant. He couldn’t deal with the heavy truth. He weakly shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t be able to provide an explanation for this, this time. 

“Eddie? Is that you? Or have you finally got someone, Richie?” 

Both of their heads turned to face Beverly. She had mud smeared on her overalls and her hair really did resemble a wild dancing fire. She had a grin on her face but it suddenly dropped at the sight of Richie. 

“God. Rich. What happened?” She jogged over and bent over to him, circling her arms around him. Eddie stood by awkwardly, scratching his arm as the scene played out in front of him. 

Richie wheezed, unable to stop the small spark that returned to him with Beverly’s presence. 

“Well m’lady. Mi heart was just aching to see you tonight.” He coughed, wiping away the tears from his eyes. Neither of them noticed Eddie’s widened eyes as Beverly leaned in to plant a kiss onto Richie’s head with a fond roll of her eyes. 

Suddenly. Richie was nothing like how he was before. As if his entire being had just been put on pause with Eddie around. 

“Richie? Bev?” Eddie softly spoke, widened eyes switching between the two who he had piqued the interest of now. They regarded him with a curious look, Richie still avoiding making direct eye contact with him. 

“Are you two together now or what…?” 

They snorted, and Richie’s joking nature flared back to life. “Me doth love this lovely lady. But alas. I do not believe that fucking my pretty much literal sister would be a good idea.” Beverly laughed and Eddie suddenly seemed like a complete stranger to the two of them. 

“Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. You really have been spending too much time with Myra.” Amusement played at Beverly’s face as she glanced between a confused Eddie and an awfully quiet Richie. 

Eddie simply frowned. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you guys? You haven’t had any drugs or something right? Oh my god, it explains a lot-”  
Richie shook his head as a bitter laugh escaped him. 

“I’m gay, motherfucker.” 

And Eddie froze. 

Beverly burst into laughter at the sight of Eddie's face, toppling over onto Richie’s shoulder. Richie was far more relaxed now, with one his legs now outstretched and a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. He still lightly trembled.

“Rich. Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?” Eddie’s voice seemed small. The stabbing pain still stayed within Richie. He shook his head, silently. Him? Avoid Eddie? That was an idea for an entirely new universe.

“Then why, Rich? Why?” Eddie’s voice was back to being broken. Beverly smiled softly at Eddie, signalling for him to take it easier on Richie. He sighed. 

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I'd hate you?" His eyebrows knitted up and Richie could barely utter a word.

"Did you think I'd leave you or something like that? Because please. Please don't tell me that's not what you thought." Eddie looked like he was on the verge of tears. Richie wanted to cry again. He wanted to puke out all the hidden compliments he had. He wanted to talk to Eddie about every little thing he possibly ever could have. But he was trapped under the gaze of golden brown eyes. That for the first time in months, swirled with concern for him.

"Eddie…" he didn't know what to say. Eddie was staring at him, waiting for an answer and Beverly was there rubbing circles onto his back for comfort.

"Rich. Call me Eds. Please. I miss it." And Richie couldn't take it. The tears flowed out like a waterfall as Eddie sat down next to him, too hesitant to touch him, only able to helplessly watch. Bev ruffled Richie's hair and sighed. 

"You know what. I'm going to leave it to you two to sort this out. I think it's needed…" She shot a glare at Eddie as if telling him to not make things worse. Richie looked up at Beverly, almost begging her to stay but she had already gone.

So it was just the two of them. Like it used to be. Without Myra around, the two of them would have joked and fought over comic books. They would have pointed out girls that Eddie thought was cute but Richie would only objectively point at them for his sake. 

It hurt Eddie. He did miss his best friend. He missed his stupid jokes. He missed his dumb voices. But Richie was fading away from him. He was helpless. Ever since he had begun to hang out with Beverly, he'd noticed a change in Richie's demeanour. Why had he only trusted Bev? What had he done wrong that had made Richie barely be able to utter a single word around him anymore? He tried so hard to get back to Richie but it never worked. Every visit to his house came with the news that he was at Beverly's. Every joke was now directed at her. He had even begun calling her 'Bevs' to which she'd chuckle and call him 'Broke because he was nowhere near Rich. 

So Eddie had begun to give up. 

He didn't bother to visit Richie anymore. He had a girl to spend time with. A girl who he never thought he'd get with but it made sense. It made his relationship with Myra seem pathetic. Every glance at Richie would result in seeing him huddled up with Bev. Or him whispering things to her that made her giggle or slap at him with a fond roll of her eyes. Not that Eddie cared.

He had Myra. He could survive. 

It's not like he was jealous that his best friend had basically replaced him.

So he tried asking Myra. And of course. It only led to arguments. Because Myra was like his own mother. Demanding, controlling and sickeningly sweet enough to draw him right back whenever he tried to leave. 

"He's a faggot, Eddie-pooh. You'll get sick around him. Don't go to that piece of trash." And Eddie would roar out defensively and it'd play out back and forth. Eventually it'd end up in Myra having her arms around him and dragged off to Eddie's house. Where his mother would delightfully welcome Myra. 

It wasn't anything like Richie's sweaty, disgusting arms around his waist whenever he'd come over to smile cheerily at his frowning mother. 

But that was the thing. Richie laughed. He smiled. He joked and he messed around enough to drive anyone to insanity. 

He didn't cry. 

He never cried. Especially not over something that Eddie must've done. It couldn't be Richie. It was just a ghost of him, marks on his cheek from how much he grinned and laughed and Eddie was almost glad he was alone with him.. Even though it looked like Richie wanted to leave right now. He wanted Richie back. Then and there.

"Rich. You don't have to talk. I- I'm sorry. If she's your bestest friend now, I understand. I've been a horrible friend. You always used to be busy with Beverly around so, I kind of just stuck to Myra. Yknow? If you were good enough for a girl… I thought I could be too. But I guess, I never considered that maybe you weren't even into girls." He laughed bitterly, not noticing the gaze that Richie had upon him.

"Eds…" he whispered, and Eddie turned his head, muttering out a 'Don't call me that' with a soft smile. Richie chuckled a little but his voice sounded raspy and thick from all the crying he'd done. 

"Eds. I'm sorry." Eddie shook his head in surprise, reaching for Richie's hands but he pulled away. 

"What are you sorry for Rich? It's clear that I'm the one who's done something wrong." Eddie frowned a little. 

"No. You haven't. I'm sorry because I… I uh-"  
He struggled to get the words out as his eyes threatened to spill tears yet again. 

"I fell in love you." And the words were enough to stun a silence among them. 

Richie buried his face into his hands as Eddie stared wide eyed at Richie. Richie who seemed to always make him laugh. Richie who by the looks of it, suffered in silence for God knows how long. Eddie felt like shit. It suddenly made a lot more sense. 

"I was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. You're probably disgusted and weirded out because you have Myra and you're already super happy with her. So I'll just go." He got up, wavering and wobbling about but a hand grasped at his. This time, he didn't pull away. 

"Rich. I don't love Myra." The words hit Richie as hard as they hit Eddie. Richie sat right back down, questioningly staring at Eddie. His eyes were red and puffy behind his glasses. Eddie decided that it definitely wasn't a good look on Richie. 

"She's so much like my mom dude. She shouts and argues about dumb things. I thought you were with Bev. You looked so happy that I thought I could also be that happy… I've stayed with her for almost a year because I was that desperate. I dunno why you'd love someone as dumb as me but…" he looked up at Richie, smiling again. 

"I shoulda seen the one who I really loved instead. The one I don't really deserve because he's amazing and funny. He has dumb curly hair and glasses that make him look uglier than he is." Richie gasped softly, and Eddie had to admit it was cute. 

"Rich. Come on. Come back to me. Please." He held his arm out and Richie finally toppled back onto him, grasping at his shirt as he cried. He brushed his hair lightly. 

"Eddie-pooh? Where are you?" 

They froze. Myra came wandering out of the gym, and turned to face them. Her face twisted into a sneer and she walked to grab Eddie's hand. Richie simply stared, thinking that Myra's dress was just a shade too bright. 

"Myra. No. Not today. I've had enough.” Myra glared, opting to try and argue reason into Eddie’s head with her sickeningly sweet voice. Eddie wouldn’t have that though. Not with Richie’s arm gripping onto his shirt as he trembled with a fear he didn’t deserve to feel. “You know what? I'm done with you Myra. Fuck off. Aren’t you afraid of ‘twinks’?” Myra stopped and stared. She screamed and argued but the sight of the two boys made it obvious she had no chance. She ran out, and Eddie laughed as she did. 

"Eds. Come on man. She was good for you. I'm not any good." Richie mumbled, still slightly unconfident. 

"Rich. Look at me." And Richie complied. 

Eddie placed a hand on Richie's cheek and leaned in. He wrapped himself around Richie, and cradled his head in his hands, caressing his cheek softly. He moved Richie’s glasses slowly and daintily placed them next to him. He reached in and Richie's eyes widened just as their lips met. It sent electricity coursing through them, ebbing and flowing with a pulse that made Richie happy. Enough to revive a spark in Richie once again. It was quick and chaste but it was the world to the two of them. It felt like an eternal bridge between them. Richie’s breath was slightly disgusting, knowing he barely looked after himself but Eddie couldn’t help but love it. He pulled away, smiling reassuringly at him.

"Wanna go look for cute boys in the gym?" And richie- finally. Finally. Laughed in his presence. 

"I think I have one right here." 

And Eddie felt their dynamic snap right back into place. As if months hasn't passed with them barely talking. He grinned and leapt right at Richie who embraced him in his arms. 

"You're disgusting, Tozier." But there was no venom to the words. It was starting to be alright.

It was starting to be alright in the way that Richie grinned a little more genuinely now. It was alright in the way that Eddie gave all of his attention to Richie. It seemed to be alright when Beverly returned with drinks, laughing and mocking the two of them. 

It was alright. They’d all be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya enjoyed this!! Thanks for reading!!! Lemme know if it's worth writing more in Eddie's P.O.V or not-


End file.
